The present invention relates to processing microphone signals and in particular to determining when a microphone signal includes human speech.
Various types of processing are performed on microphone signals for different purposes. For example, there may be a desire to cut off a microphone signal being recorded when there is no voice content for recording economy. There also are instances where it is desirable to distinguish between background noise and a speaker's voice. Known methods fail to adequately identify the presence of voice content in a microphone signal in these and other instances.